


Upsy Daisy

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona had been avoiding Jae-ha and he want's some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsy Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona

 

Since their leaving from Ryokuryuu village, Yona’s found herself feeling odd. Not bad but.. As of late, she found her eyes would wander, settling on one man in particular. _What’s changed?_ Thinking over the recent events, she remembered her words, floating hotly in her mind.

              _❝ I’m taking Jae-ha with me. Do not get in my way. ❞_

She actually said that? Had she really drawn her bow and **threatened** those people? Her blood had been roaring in her ears. The villagers certainly seemed afraid enough as she took Jae-ha’s hand and lead him away. The other’s had been wise enough to put some distance between themselves and her to give her time to cool down. Hak had wisely chosen to guard their tail, instead of bullying her. And she had wept that night. Wept over the realization that one day, he’d have to return there. One day he’d have to go back to that village. That horrible place with chains. She didn’t want that. Didn’t want him go ever return there. _Perhaps.._ Perhaps just like with Shin-ah’s village, she could help find a way to make it right? Do something good that could give them and future dragon warriors a more peaceful upbringing. _Maybe.._ Sighing, she continued picking up sticks of wood, lost to her own thoughts.

Zeno had earlier pointed out that she’s been a bit distracted and that had certainly brought a touch of heat to her cheeks. When Jae-ha had overhead he had asked if she was alright, and though unintentional, she had snapped that she was fine and stated she’d get some firewood. It’s been several long minutes. Leaning her back to the tree, she sighed. ❝ What am I doing? ❞ Closing her eyes, she felt the breeze brush at her scarlet curls, cooling her skin. ❝ What _indeed_. ❞ A voice breathed by her ear. She squeaked, eyes snapping wide and collected tinder falling to the floor. Jae-ha chuckled sheepishly when she scowled, ❝ Ah, sorry~. ❞

            Helping her gather some of her fallen twigs, his fingers skimmed over her own upon reaching for the same branch. The contact startling her. Reeling back, she lost her balance and fell forward with a yelp. She felt his hand settle on the small of her back, his chin brushing the top of her head as he spoke softly. ❝ You alright? ❞ She swallowed her tongue. When he shifted, she tried moving back, and not trusting her voice, she managed to nod. Moving her leg to straighten however, he stopped her by drawing her close. Heart thundering in her ears, she didn’t dare look at his face. ❝ Um.. Jae-ha? ❞

❝ Cut.. ❞ She blinked. ❝ Eh? ❞ This time she looked, but he didn’t meet her gaze, jade hues focused on the small laceration to her calf. It was probably when she stumbled. ❝ It’s nothing.- ❞ She began, but while keeping her caged to his chest, his other hand settled beneath her exposed calf, raising it for inspection. It was a shallow cut, but given they were in the elements, the risk of infection was high. Mindful of her skirt, he lifted her up, ignoring the fallen branches beneath his feet. ❝ Jae-ha I’m fine–What about the fire wood? ❞ She saw his visible eye focus on her. ❝ You’ve enough in your hands. Now, why are you avoiding me? ❞ Her head shot up and he was quick enough to tilt his chin back to avoid collision. ❝-– What? I’m not– ❞

❝ Since we left the village you’ve been behaving odd.. The other’s have noticed it. ❞ He stated in a reasonable tone, his expression patient. ❝ I thought maybe you were thinking of the villagers, but you’ve also been ignoring me a bit too. ❞ He smiled half heartedly at her, and she felt a twinge of guilt. ❝ Did I hurt you in some way Yona dear? ❞ She was quick to shake her head, feeling forlorn. For what he had felt in that time was nothing compared to anything she felt now. ❝ No! It’s.. Its not your fault.. I’m just.. It’s just been weird. Or maybe I’m being weird? ❞ He chuckled again, ❝ You’ll need to clarify a bit more then that. ❞ Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed. ❝ I was just.. Thinking not just about the village but.. You.. And my reasons feel **selfish**. ❞

❝ _Hoh_? Selfish how? ❞ He sounded amused, and she hesitated before replying in a softer voice. ❝ … I want Jae-ha to have better memories… But I don’t want you to forget everything but.. I want.. ❞ Heat dusted her cheeks and he stopped walking. In a low voice, he asked. ❝ You want…? ❞ When she lifted her lavender gaze, his head had tilted down. For a moment, time felt still and she could see his expression so clearly, his eyes had darken, glittering from the few remaining rays of sunlight. So close, she felt he’d hear her heart race. Her lips parted, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. ❝ I want—- ❞

**Author's Note:**

> -dodges bricks and flees, whispering- I'm sure you can guess~~? Should I make a part 2?


End file.
